TORN
by SeriousBlackFaith
Summary: Rated R: Mention of rape and some language. Ginny's choice a year ago devestated a lot of people, but NO one knew what she was going through. Now a year later Harry is back. Will they try to mend their broken hearts?
1. Bumping into friends

DISCLAIMER: As you probably already guessed, I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. If I did.I'd be a millionaire right now.lol.  
  
A/N: HEY ALL. First off, thank you for taking time to read my story. I don't even remember how or when I got the idea for this story. I wasn't even going to post this story up, but my younger sister Ely AKA Voicezwithin (she don't' have any stories up-but she reads and reviews A LOT) bugged me enough telling me it was good and that I should put it up-so here it is. So this ones for you pain the butt-lol.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I don't know what to do anymore. I'm really regretting the decision I made. I know it's kept my family safe, but it's driving me crazy. I don't know how much more of this I can handle. At first I thought I could, I thought I could handle being away from everything, from Harry, from my family. But now nearly a year later I'm about to do something really terrible. I can't' stand Draco anymore. He is becoming more & more aggressive, abusive. I need a sign, a sign that everything is going to be ok because I don't think I can live like this much longer. I've thought about leaving, but he still threatening me with hurting my family and I love them all too much to let a prat like Draco hurt them. I don't know why he keeps me here, Voldemort has been defeated almost a year ago. I want to know why me? I don't see what I could be of use for. I have to go now almost time to go home the kids are starting to pack their things to go home. Talk to you later Diary. Ginny.  
  
Ginny Weasley closed her diary and put it away in her bag. Class was almost over and parents would be arriving soon. Ginny, now 23 had been teaching at the Primary School for Young Witches and Wizards for 3 years. After graduating Hogwarts, she attended another school for 2 years where she was certified to teach young wizards and witches how to control their premature magic.  
  
"Ok class remember tomorrow is our last day of class. Feel free to bring any snacks you want or games to play. And please remind your parents that tomorrow is a half day and we will be leaving at 12." Miss Weasley told her class. All the children nodded and said 'yes' and they put their things into their schoolbags.  
  
One by one the parents apparated in the classroom, and flooed out with their kids. Tomorrow would be the last day, and then it'd be summer vacation. Once all of her students were gone, Ginny grabbed her things, locked the classroom and headed out into Hogsmeade.  
  
Walking down the crowded street she bumped into someone and her books fell from her hands. Without looking up she bent down to pick them up.  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry. I should have seen where I was going." She heard a voice say, a very familiar voice. She recognized that voice anywhere and her head shot up and saw those eyes.  
  
"HARRY?!" Screeched Ginny, astonished.  
  
"GINNY?!" Harry said with the same surprised tone.  
  
"How are you?" He asked with a smile, his green eyes twinkling and leaned in and gave Ginny a hug.  
  
"I'm good. When--when did you get back?" She asked after being released from his hug.  
  
"Oh I got back a few days ago. The All-Star tour ended last week." He simply said smiling.  
  
Harry was now a professional Quidditch player. He had gone right into Quidditch after graduating Hogwarts, 6 years ago. He was the seeker for the Chudley Cannons for the past 6 years, something that Ron had been proud off. Harry, being one of the best Seekers in Quidditch History, had been touring with an All-Star Quidditch team going around the world playing at different events.  
  
"That's great. So when do you go back? Cuz I know Quidditch season isn't over yet." Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"Well, I'm not." He said, confusing Ginny." Well I mean - this was my last year. I've played long enough, and I love Quidditch, but I'm sick of living out of my suitcase, I'm sick of not having time to relax.something I haven't done in a long time. So I decided to move back here, buy myself a house--a home, something I've never really had. And also Prof. Dumbledore told me that this is Madame Hooch's last year and he asked if I would like to take over the position and I accepted. I mean it's good, because I don't have to be there everyday, just at the beginning of the year and during Quidditch matches. It will be so good to teach the students to fly, something that I enjoy so much." He said genuinely happy.  
  
"Oh gosh Harry, that's great. You know you'll be a great teacher, you really have the patience." Ginny said, thinking about how he had taught her during their secret DA meetings.  
  
"Yea, so what about you? How's life? How are things with Draco?" He asked, although he really didn't want to know how he was, he just wanted to know if they were still together.  
  
"Ohh...well I'm still teaching and things are good." She lied, something she hated doing, but had become quite accustomed to doing it, especially when it came to Draco.  
  
"Hey, come on let's go grab a butterbeer and catch up on things." Harry said, hoping she'd accept. He missed her greatly, always had, and after their breakup they really hadn't kept in touch too much. He just wanted to see what was up with her life, and hear it from her not from Hermione and /or Ron.  
  
"Oh...Harry...I can't. I have to get home, tomorrow is the last day of class and I'm baking my kids some cupcakes. Can we do it some other day?" She lied again, hoping it was a good excuse and he would believe.  
  
"Sure no problem maybe we can do it another day then." He said with slight disappointment in his tone. Ginny just nodded in approval. They stood there for what seemed an eternity in silence but in reality were a few seconds until Harry spoke.  
  
"Well Ginny it has been great seeing you, and I hope we can catch up some other day, but I have to go pick up a few things." He said and gave her hug, which she gladly returned.  
  
"Same here Harry...bye." Ginny walked away, with a smile on her face, actually they both did.  
  
She was happy she had seen Harry. She hadn't heard from him since he went on tour and that was almost 6 months ago, even though since they broke up they hadn't really seen each other too much. She missed him greatly, she missed being with him and seeing him. They had gone out for a good 5 years. They got together during Ginny's last year at Hogwarts, but had broken up a year ago. Harry took the news of the break up very hard, he couldn't believe that he was losing his love, but eventually came to terms with it. As he had always said, if it made her happy then he was happy even if it meant not being with her. The Weasley's on the other hand didn't take it as lightly. They didn't speak to her for a while. They couldn't understand or believe why she would break up with Harry, the person she had loved since she met. Eventually after time they all came around and started to accept it, seeing as how Harry had. All except Ron and he came around thanks to his wife, Hermione. They have been married for almost two years now.  
  
Ginny finally got home. She dropped all of her bags on her desk and headed towards her room. She took a quick shower and got into some pajamas. After a quick dinner she decided to go through the rest of the papers she had from her students so she could give them back tomorrow. She couldn't even concentrate on that, because she Harry on the brain. All she could think about were his green eyes, his black hair, still messy like always, his tanned skin and of course his body. The one thing though that would not leave her mind was his hug. She loved his hugs, she always felt so safe and warm allover. After organizing the rest of her papers and daydreaming about Harry for almost the whole evening she finally was able to fall asleep.  
  
At 6:15 her alarm woke her up, interrupting a very nice dream she was having about Harry. She took a nice refreshing shower got ready for work and ate a quick breakfast. She was about ready to leave when someone showed up unexpectedly.  
  
"So when in the hell were you going to tell me?" He yelled.  
  
A/N: Ok so there you go, Chapter One of Torn. So go ahead now and review.lol. So Elizabeth, I hope your happy, I uploaded the story-FINALLY! Well I hope you like and enjoyed the first chapter. 


	2. Innosence Taken

DISCLAIMER: Like I've said before..I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.they all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Hello all.here's Chapter 2. Hopefully I'll type up the rest of the chapters today or t his weekend and they will be up as I type them up. Well enjoy.  
  
Ginny looked at him with a perplexed look on her face. "Don't play stupid. When were you going to tell me you saw darling Mr. Potter?" He yelled again.  
  
"I...um." Surprised and startled by his question, Ginny didn't know what to say and as she opened her mouth to speak she was cut off by Draco's palm hitting her check. Sending her stumbling against the wall. He walked up to her, standing directly in front of her and grabbed her arm, his grip as tight as ever.  
  
"Next time I hear of you or see you with bloody Potter, you'll get more then a slap. You go that?" He sneered, all Ginny could do was nod and then he let go of her and disapperated. Ginny slid down to the floor, holding her check crying. She sat there for a few minutes before realizing she had to get to school. She went to the bathroom and cleaned up her face and put on some magic make-up. This make-up covered up every little thing and worked wonderfully on bruises. She looked herself in the mirror and was satisfied with the work it had done. She grabbed her things and apperated to her classroom.  
  
The rest of her morning went as smoothly as it could after the morning's event. She had such a good time with her students that morning. Most of her students had bought snacks and games and had even given her a few presents. As much as she was going to miss her "kids" as she called them, she was happy when noon came around. After saying goodbye to her students, Ginny packed up a few of her things in her classroom and headed home.  
  
The next morning she woke up at the sound of her alarm clock. She took a shower got dressed and put some cover up on her bruise, hoping no one would notice it. She had promised Fred and George she would stop by their shop today to see their new store in Diagon Alley, they had expanded it a bit adding a lot more. Walking down Diagon Alley she, again, bumped into someone.  
  
"We really gotta stop bumping into each other like this." He joked. "I'm...sorry...i..." she stammered realizing she bumped into Harry.  
  
"You ok?" Harry asked, sensing something was wrong. He could always read Ginny like a book and knew something was bothering her just by the way she looked at him.  
  
"Um. Yea. I'm fine. Harry, I gotta go." She started to walk away when Harry grabbed her arm and turned her around so they were now facing each other.  
  
"Hey. Hold on, I wanted to tell you I finally got my own house. Potter Manor. You can stop by if you ever want to talk or anything ok." He said in a serious tone.  
  
"Oh that's awesome Harry. I'll see if I can pass by sometime. And thanks for your offer, but I'm fine." She said almost trying to convince herself and not Harry that she was ok. She pulled her arm from his hand and walked off.  
  
Harry stood there watching Ginny walking away from him. Harry could tell something was seriously wrong with her. From what Ron and Hermione had told him, she wasn't all that happy with Draco, they just didn't know why. Harry had noticed the darkness around her check, and her eye was a little swollen, not to mention she had a little bit of dried blood in the corner of her lips. He wanted to question her about it, but decided against it, at least for now. Harry continued with his shopping that day, he was getting a few things for his house. After an hour or so, he couldn't concentrate on anything because Ginny was all that was on his mind.  
  
Ginny had gone home after bumping into Harry. She owled Fred and George letting them know something had come up and she couldn't make it but would go something during the weekend. She had spent a good deal of her day writing in her Journal, her friend the one thing that held all her secrets, fears and desires. After a quick dinner, she was too exhausted for anything else and decided to get ready for bed. She had just gotten into her pj's when Draco came in.  
  
"What DID I TELL YOU?" He screamed at her. She looked up at him confused, not sure what he was referring too.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"POTTER! I told you to stay away. But you don't listen. I know you spoke to him again today. I have witnesses." He said with pure malice in his voice.  
  
"Draco I'm sorry.it.he spoke to me. He was the one that came to me..what was I to do." She cried to him.  
  
"IGNORE HIM! I warned you. I have been putting up with you long enough you little tramp. I told you there would be consequences if you disobeyed me like this." He sneered walking closer to her. He was an inch away from her and had her backed into a wall. Grabbing her arm, he flung her on the bed and straddled her.  
  
"No Draco.please. I'll do anything.I'm s-sorry. I'll never speak to him again, I'll tell him anything you want me."She was begging but was silenced by a hard slap across the face.  
  
"To late now. NOW SHUT UP!" He said as he ripped off her clothes.  
  
Ginny tried to fight him off and was begging him not to do that to her. Eventually she gave up the fighting and just laid there seeing as how it was only getting him angrier and more violent.  
  
Curled up crying in her bed, Ginny looked as Draco got dressed.  
  
"That will teach you to disobey me bitch. And just to let you know, I want you OUT of this place by tomorrow. I'm through with you. You can go back to your stupid family for all I care." He said, smirking then disapperated.  
  
Curled in her bed, she wrapped the blanket around her body. She hurt, hurt all over. She could barely move. She couldn't believe Draco had taken her innocence away. She despised him, hated him more then anything in the universe. She couldn't believe how her life had changed. This past year had been the worst in her life. From breaking up with Harry-that's it- Harry. She knew what to do now. She slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom and showered. After she got dressed, she grabbed her bag and put in a few things, some clothes her journals and a few of her personal possessions. She took some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace, she threw the floo powder and green flames engulfed her as she yelled her destination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey.well there you go. So do you guys like the story so far? Well like I said before.I do have 90% of the story written in my notebook, so all I gotta do is type it up and upload them. So I will try to type up as much as I can this weekend, so as soon as I'm done typing up a chapter it will be uploaded. Well I hope you enjoy my work.and review.lol. 


	3. Arriving at Potter Manor

POTTER MANOR  
  
Harry sat on his sofa watching some T.V. He had luckily been able to get one to work with all the magic floating around thanks to Hermione and Aurthur who had come up with a spell that made muggle electronics work, so thanks to them he had quite a lot of muggle appliances. He was sitting there watching The Mummy Returns when out of nowhere green flames appeared in his fireplace. Next thing he knew, Ginny flew out onto his floor.  
  
"Ginny?" He asked at the girl sprawled on his living room floor. She looked up slowly. He instantly knew someone was very wrong, awfully wrong. Her eyes were swollen, she had a black and blue on her face and her eyes, her eyes were full of fear.  
  
"Harry!" She cried and threw herself in his arms and held on tightly to him. Surprised at first he didn't know what to do, but eventually just held her, hugging her as she cried. He had never seen her this frightened before. She eventually cried herself to sleep. When Harry realized, he gently picked her up and headed upstairs to his room. Due to laziness, he had only furnished his room, so it was the only one with a bed. He softly laid her in his bed. As he stood there, looking at her, he noticed how bad she looked. Her eyes were red, and you could obviously tell they were puffy from crying. The bruise on her check had a greenish bluish tone to it, and her pale face made it look ever darker. Harry also noticed the bruises on her wrists, and on her hip which was visible due to the fact that her sweater had ridden up a bit. He feared how many more marks she would have underneath her clothes. He knew he defiantly had to get what happened out of her.  
  
Not having anywhere else to sleep (he wanted to keep an eye on Ginny, so the couch was out of the question), he grabbed a few blankets and pillow and made himself a semi-comfy bed on the floor, next to the bed. He decided not to get in bed with Ginny, for fear that she might wake up and get frightened. At some point during the night, Harry wasn't sure at what time, Ginny started to stir in her sleep. She was moaning and whimpering and whispering incoherently. He figured she was having a bad dream and decided to try to wake her up, and as he gengtly touched her, she awoke.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME DRACO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Shhh-Ginny its me, Harry." He said trying to calm her down.  
  
After adjusting her eyes in the dark, she was able to see his messy hair.  
  
"Oh gosh Harry, I'm s-sorry." She said sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest and crying. Harry didn't know what to do, if he should hug her, or not afraid of getting another outburst.  
  
"Gin, do you want to talk? You know I'm always here for you." Harry whispered gently. Ginny looked up at him; tears, pain, hurt, fear and tiredness visible in them.  
  
"Not now Harry. Please, I don't' think I can talk about it. Tomorrow?" She managed to say between her sobs  
  
"Sure Ginny. Whenever you're ready, you know I'm always here for you." He said, giving her a grin.  
  
"Thank you Harry." Ginny said, givng Harry a hug, which he returned.  
  
"No problem, now get some sleep ok." He said. Ginny didn't need to be told twice, she laid back in bed and pulled the covers over her and within seconds was asleep.  
  
Harry stayed up for about an hour, just watching Ginny, making sure she wouldn't have anymore nightmares, eventually sleep took over him too.  
  
The next morning, Harry woke. He noticed Ginny was still asleep, and was glad she had had a peaceful nights sleep after her outburst. He decided to go downstairs and ask Dobby to make some breakfast. Before going downstairs though, he took a quick shower and threw on some sweats and a t- shirt. He went downstairs where Dobby was already making breakfast.  
  
"Good morning Master Potter." Dobby said.  
  
"Morning Dobby. Could you please make a little more food. I have a guest, you remember her, Ginny Weasly?"  
  
"Yes, Dobby does remember miss Weezy."  
  
"Good. Well she's here, and she's not feeling all that good Dobby, so please try to be careful around her. I don't want her to feel bad or anything. I'll be back down in a few minutes with Ginny ok?" Harry told Dobby and he nodded  
  
Harry went back upstairs to his room. He entered his room and Ginny was already up. She was sitting in bed. You could tell she was off in her world thinking about something.  
  
"Hey, good morning. I was just coming up to get you for breakfast." Harry said, trying to sound as cheerful as he could.  
  
"Morning. Food, that sounds good right about now. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." She said.  
  
"Good. Well look, the bathroom is over there," harry said pointing to a door "Go freshen up change clothes if you want. I bought your bag up from downstairs. You can look through my dresser in case you need anything ok?." He said smiling. She smiled back and got out of the bed and walked towards him.  
  
"Thanks Harry." She said and gave him a hug. "I guess I'll be down in a few then."  
  
"Ok then." He said and left.  
  
After getting a few things out of her bag, she looked through Harry's things and took one of the jumpers her mom had made for him. She went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. When she stepped out of the shower she quickly got dressed. As she was about to leave she caught her reflection in the mirror. The bruise on her check was now a deep blue color, under her eyes were just as dark from the lack of a good night's sleep. Her lip was a little swollen with a tiny cut from one of HIS slaps. She shook her head, riding herself of thoughts of him and quickly got dressed and went downstairs. 


	4. The Talk

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!  
  
A/N: First off I want to thank my reviewers..I have FIVE so far. I know that's not a lot..but to me it's five people who read my story and liked it so much and cared enough to review.......and I appreciate it.  
  
NIKKI NICK: MY FIRST REVIEWER...so YAY for you..lol. DOPHINGIRL79: Thank you for letting me know I was blocking all the anonymous reviewers..i had NOOOO idea I had them blocked. VOICEZWITHIN: Thank you. Although you being my sister I do see you everyday and talk to you everyday so I really don't need to tell you anything here. But thanks for reviewing.lol. NATBAG: Thank you very much for reviewing. I will try to update as much as possible. WEASLEY: Yea I know..I am making Draco to be VERY hated in this story.  
  
Well I expect another review after your done reading this chapter ok? LOL..J/K. Well here it is..i hope you enjoy and let me know if you like ok?  
  
KITCHEN  
  
Ginny slowly went downstairs. She found the kitchen rather quickly and when she entered it Harry was sitting down sipping some coffee. She never understood why he liked to drink coffee; she hated it, preferred tea or hot cocoa.  
  
"Hey, come one have a seat. I wasn't sure of what you were in the mood for, so Dobby prepared a little bit of everything, so enjoy." He said smiling, showing off the table full of food  
  
"I can see." She said sitting down at the table, seeing it filled with eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, muffins and other things. "So Dobby works for you?" She asked, looking at Dobby who was still setting plates on the table.  
  
"Yea. The day I went to speak to Dumbledore about my teaching there, I saw him. When he heard I had a house, he graciously offered to work for me so I hired him. I also hired Winky, you know she need Dobby around." He said jokingly.  
  
"That's sweet of you."  
  
They ate in silence for the rest of the time. Well, Harry ate, Ginny just drank half a glass of Juice and a slice of toast which took her a good 20 minutes to eat.  
  
"Are you done eating, Ginny?" Harry asked  
  
"Oh.yea. It was really good. Thank you." She said, not looking up from her plate. Harry could tell she was in her own world.  
  
"Come on then, lets go into the Living Room and talk a little, we have a lot of catching up to do." Harry said getting up from his seat. Ginny followed. He hoped they could talk about things, and eventually and hopefully get into the subject of her bruises, although he had a pretty good idea.  
  
They sat down on the sofa and got comfortable. They talked for a little about everything. Harry asked her about teaching, trying to get ideas for when he started. Her spirit was brighter as she spoke about teaching and "her" kids. They also spoke about the All-Star tour and Quidditch, and Harry told her how he had basically just had it with traveling and was sick of not seeing his friends. And how he wanted a home, something he had never had or could remember having. Finally after about an hour and half of talking, the question Harry was waiting to ask and Ginny was waiting to hear was said.  
  
"Gin, can I ask you something?" He said, seriousness filling his voice. Ginny looked up at him, their eyes meeting. She nodded. "Look Ginny, I consider you one of my best friends. You mean the world to me, and you know that. I also still love you, very much and I always will, no matter what happens between us. You have been there for me through so much. You were there for me through some of the hardest times of my life and you were there for some of the best. Now it's my turn to be here for you. I want to know why you flooed into my house last night? Why you are all bruised up? And most importantly I want to know why you yelled out Malfoy's name last night when I tried to wake you. And if you don't want to talk about any of this right now.it can wait...I don't want to push you into telling me anything you aren't ready for ok?" He said, never once breaking eye contact with Ginny.  
  
Ginny broke their eye contact and started to cry. Harry gently took her hand and held them.  
  
"Ginny, if you don't want to talk...we don't have to." Ginny straightened up, wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"No.Harry I want to tell you. I need to tell you. Ok Harry. I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise me that what I am going to tell you will stay in this room at least for now and you have to promise to control your temper. I know you are going to get mad at some of the things. And I also want you to know that whatever I did, I didn't do it to hurt anyone, especially you. Because Harry, I still love you...and you are the last person I would ever want to hurt. Ok?" She said, in just the same serious tone as Harry had used.  
  
"I promise Ginny." Harry agreed.  
  
"Good. Now what do you want to know?"  
  
"Gin, I want to know what you are willing to tell me. I don't want to force you into telling me anything." Harry said.  
  
"Ok.then I'm going to tell you everything. I'll start from the beginning. You remember when we broke up? How I told you I was with Draco?" Harry nodded. "Well I'm sure you know he's a Deatheater. Harry right before the bad part of the war (the end of the war was the worst), Draco came to me and threatened me. He threatened me, made me break up with you and I didn't agree he would hurt my family. See they (Voldemort and his followers) figured that if you were heartbroken over me that would make you vulnerable, that you would be so devastated that Voldemort would be able to defeat you. Draco told me if I didn't break up with you, he would hurt my family Harry, and I couldn't let him do that." By now Ginny had tears pouring from her eyes, Harry was holding her hands, tears forming in his eyes. "He knew what he was doing too; because he didn't threaten me with Ron, Fred or George..he threatened me with the kids. He said he would go and kill each one of my nephews and nieces, and Draco is so sick and twisted he would have done it with no remorse what so ever." Ginny stopped and took a deep breathe. Harry was speechless; he didn't know what to say about what he had just heard.  
  
"Ginny...why didn't you tell anyone? I mean..we could have helped you..I COULD have helped you." Harry said rambling.  
  
"No I couldn't, because he would have hurt someone if I so much as said a word about it. Harry.I knew you would defeat Voldemort; I knew it in my heart. I never had a doubt in you. I knew I had hurt you when I broke up with you, I felt the same pain you did being apart from you. And then Harry you defeated Voldemort. Draco was furious...I mean HE was SUPPOSE to kill YOU. I thought that Voldemort being defeated I would be free.but no..that didn't happen. Draco said that now he was going to make you pay for killing Voldemort and make me pay as well. And he knew how to get me where it hurt. He forbade me to see my family at all. I couldn't OWL them, I couldn't see them, nor could they come and visit me. That's why I never visit them, except Fred and George who I started to visit recently because their store is so close to my school and I would eat one of their Polyjuice Cakes and change into someone else." Ginny finished, crying as hard as ever. Harry didn't know what to do, except pull her in for a hug and let her cry it out. She stayed there, crying into Harry's shoulder for 10 minutes.  
  
"Harry I'm so sorry.I never meant for any of this." She said in a muffled voice, into Harry neck where she had her face buried.  
  
"Shhh..no. Don't apologize, this is not your fault sweetie" Harry repeated, as he rubbed Ginny's back trying to calm her down. After a few minutes, Ginny had stopped crying. She sat upright in her seat, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her jumper.  
  
"You ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea.I feel a lot better having FINALLY told all that to someone. It's been such a burden carrying that secret this past year." She said, sounding a little more like the regular Ginny.  
  
"Do you want to continue?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"Yes, I do." She said, nodding her head up and down. She got a little more comfortable in the sofa.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about the bruises?" He asked, touching her bruised check lightly. She put her hand over it, giving a sad smile.  
  
"Oh yea. Those.you know it's funny. I have always been able to defend myself, having grown up with 6 older brothers. I mean, you learn a thing or two about defending yourself. But somehow, none of that worked against Draco. He never really hit me or anything until recently. I mean he had before.let's say If he heard he saw me somewhere, he'd smack me but that's as far as it went. It was never anything too drastic." She said, with her hand still touching her bruised face.  
  
"HE HIT YOU?" Harry said, enraged with anger getting up from the sofa, his fists clenched. He had suspected it had been him who had given her the bruises, but hearing it coming from her made it real.  
  
"Sit down Harry. Yes he did." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her.  
  
"Ginny, I want to know what happened last night that made you come to my house. I want to know why last night you screamed out draco's name when I tried waking you up." He needed to know, he couldn't wait anymore. They sat down again.  
  
"Ok." She took a deep breathe in. "Remember when we bumped into each other yesterday morning?" She asked, he nodded in response. "Well when I went home right after that and a few hours later he showed up really mad. He started to yell at me." She paused for a second, "At first I didn't know what he was talking about. And he smacked me, really hard. He pushed me against the wall, and told me that he had had it with me. That I was going to pay for everything." Ginny stopped, and took in a few deep breathes. Her eyes were watering, and she was trembling a little. "Harry, he..he threw me on the bed, still beating me. And I tried; I tried so hard to get him off of me. I kicked and I screamed..but nothing..he.kept going..he managed to somehow take my clothes off.and." She didn't get to finish what she was saying, Harry had cut her off.  
  
"He raped you didn't he." Harry stated more then he asked. Ginny looked at Harry and simply nodded, tears blurring her vision. Next thing she knew, Harry had his arms wrapped around her, hugging her, crying along with her.  
  
They sat like that, hugging each other rocking back and forth for an hour. Harry kept whispering calming words in her ear, trying to comfort her. Knowing that NOTHING he said would take the pain that she had been through, it was the only thing he could do, and in trying to calm her he was trying to calm himself as well. After the last tear was shed, Harry spoke again.  
  
"Ginny? Do you plan on doing anything about this?"  
  
"Like what? Tell the Ministry?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Yea." Harry said like it was the most obvious thing.  
  
"No. I can't. I know that if I do anything.he'll come after me or someone else and I can't risk him hurting someone. Harry, think about it. It will be HIS word against MINE. Everyone thinks that I broke up with you to be with him. No one would believe me, and I know he'd go and hurt someone. I don't want that to happen. And I don't' want to go through all the baggage that will come with trying to send him to Azkaban when it will do nothing, because even though Voldemort is gone, he's still a Malfoy and people still fear that name no matter what." Ginny said. Harry stared at her as if she was nuts. I mean she did have a point, it was her word against Malfoys...but he wanted him to pay for what he did.  
  
"Ok even though I don't agree with that. I believe you SHOULD tell someone. But I'll back you with whatever you say and decide to do Ginny." Harry agreed, knowing it was her choice and hers alone.  
  
The rest of the day, Ginny spent it in bed. After their talk, Ginny wasn't feeling so good, so Harry sent her off to bed and told her to rest. They didn't talk anymore about what happened. The next week went by rather quickly. Harry tried to avoid going out, unless it was important because he didn't want to leave Ginny alone. He only went out twice, once to go get all her clothes and some of her things from her flat, and another time to go buy Ginny a bed, to put into the room next to his, which was now her room. He couldn't sleep on the floor for another night.  
  
A/N: Soooooooooo??? Whaddaya think? Well go ahead and review and let me know..lol. 


End file.
